Confesiones
by Akaba Reiji
Summary: La vida escolar ha quedado atrás. En la actualidad Yugi se enfrenta a la rutina del trabajo. Una noche, detiene sus obligaciones para hacer memoria de diversos recuerdos de su juventud, algunos felices, otros más bien dolorosos. La mirada al pasado es interrumpida por una visita a su oficina...


**Disclaimer:** El autor de Yu-Gi-Oh es Kazuki Takahashi. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta es una historia que he creado por diversión.

 **Nota de la autora:** No creí llegar a la instancia de publicar un tercer fanfiction. Estuve alrededor de cinco meses y algo con bloqueo para escribir, solo venían a mi mente algunas ideas sueltas, hasta que una noche comencé con este escrito y al fin después de las revisiones correspondientes he logrado subirlo. Por favor, no duden en dejarme comentarios después de su lectura.

 **Advertencias:** La pareja principal del fanfiction es Rivalshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yugi Mutou). De todas formas, hay menciones de Prideshipping y también de lo que sintió Yugi por Anzu en el pasado.

 **Confesiones**

No creo ser la única persona que, después de horas frente al computador, comienza a rescatar experiencias pasadas para evadirse de la tensión de un trabajo que, aunque se disfrute, después de varias horas puede resultar rutinario.

Cuando evoco algunos recuerdos de mi adolescencia temprana se comienzan a deslizar a través de mi memoria las curvas de Anzu, su sonrisa, aquellos muslos firmes que siempre dejaban a la vista sus faldas cortas y sus simpáticos movimientos. La añoranza que entonces sentí por esa mirada cristalina, su castaña melena y esa figura escultural; hoy son recuerdos que me hacen sonreír ampliamente. Atrás quedaron esas esperanzas infantiles. Sin embargo, distintas son las sensaciones que resurgen en mí al rememorar mis primeras experiencias de índole sexual. Por ningún motivo me refiero a las cintas de vídeo pornográficas que morbosamente compartimos con Jonouchi o las solitarias jornadas de placer que dediqué a mi entonces musa Anzu. Sino más bien, hago referencia a ciertos episodios pasados que hasta el día de hoy palpitan en mi mente y que responden al nombre de con quien en la actualidad, paradójicamente, trabajo.

Desde que fui invitado por él para desempeñar labores dentro de Kaiba Corp, sus dominios, he tenido que luchar por alejar de mi mente aquellas imágenes de mis primeros pasos hacia el despertar sexual. Las horas en que he podido acompañarlo se han traducido en probar prototipos de juegos que he diseñado, en reuniones dentro de la empresa y proyectos varios. Hoy no es diferente y, algo fatigado, logro suprimir exitosamente aquellas múltiples visiones y el sabor amargo de lo que no fue correspondido.

Ya reincorporado me repito en voz alta:

—Ya no eres el mismo de antes. Bueno, supongo que él tampoco —Insistir en esa frase me hace sentir aliviado.

Luego de varios minutos frente a la pantalla del computador, mi vista se cansa y las palabras se tornan borrosas, de golpe llega a mí el recuerdo de Athem. Dejo de lado el teclado para dar paso a un recorrido por nuestras victorias, conferencias, risas, sufrimientos y su inevitable partida ¡Cuánto lo quiero y extraño! Pero hace años asumí su ausencia. Mas no he asumido aún ese lado del faraón que solo es conocido por Kaiba y yo. De súbito vuelve el angustiante sabor que dejaban en mí sus encuentros íntimos. Entonces, no era capaz de manejar, ni mucho menos entender del todo los matices de violencia, obsesión y fervor que los caracterizaba en sus inicios. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, aquella pasión descontrolada tomó otras formas en que primaba la lujuria, el deseo y porque no decirlo: el amor.

Disfruté de esas experiencias en la medida en que me fue posible. Muchas veces, sin más era aislado en medio del clímax. Algunas veces pensé en que era injusto, en otras me sentía avergonzado de anhelar ser partícipe de algo que no me correspondía, pese a ello trataba de encontrar respuestas a lo que era capaz de percibir que hacían con mi propio cuerpo. Mientras más crecía la carga y la frecuencia de las reuniones, decidí excluirme por mi propia cuenta. Entonces me encerraba en la parte que correspondía a mi mente y lloraba hundido en la frustración. Hasta que me fui acostumbrando y no me acomplejaba llegar a fantasear con lo que ellos compartían, con lo que sentían, con lo que hacían con mi propia carne.

Esos breves instantes en que lograba fantasear me hacían sentir satisfecho e hicieron más llevadera mi situación. Realmente me hacía feliz percibir a Atem contento y si mi sacrificio contribuía a ello no había razón para continuar lamentándome. Cuando mi otro yo regresaba a mi encuentro, agitado, preocupado y envuelto en mil explicaciones; intentaba mostrarme sereno. No me podía permitir que se diera cuenta una vez más de mis sentimientos, así como había ocurrido tiempo atrás con Anzu. Incluso a costa de mi felicidad, no quise intervenir y me convencí de que lo que experimentaba, más que un enamoramiento, era en realidad admiración hacia alguien que me era ajeno. Debía haber confundido como propios los sentimientos que pertenecían en realidad a Atem.

* * *

El ensimismamiento termina cuando oigo abrir la puerta, desde la que se asoma la figura del líder de Kaiba Corp.

—Buenas noches —Me apuro a saludar.

—Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer — Me responde, mientras prepotente acerca una silla y se sienta en ella.

Aunque no es una sorpresa tenerlo de visita en mi oficina, no puedo evitar mostrarme nervioso. Al observarlo creo entender que él finge no notarlo y con efusivo entusiasmo se refiere a un ambicioso proyecto. Finjo escucharlo, cuando en realidad estoy embelesado con los ágiles y atractivos movimientos de sus manos y labios en perfecta concordancia. Kaiba no me quita su vista de águila de encima, temo que note hacia donde está orientada mi atención. Con ahínco logro desprenderme del embrujo y retomo el control sobre mi persona. Su discurso se detiene de golpe.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Interroga con su tono fuerte y característico.

—Nada —Miento — tan solo estoy algo cansado—Atino a agregar.

—El cansancio es para los… —Se detiene.

— ¡¿Por qué no continuas la frase?! —Increpo.

Toma con una mano su barbilla y, al parecer, vuelve a meditar su discurso y repentinamente prosigue:

—Recuéstate en el sillón, yo continuaré con esto —

—No, puedo continuar. No me parece justo que continúes tú solo. Debo terminar lo que he empezado… —

Y preso de un creciente enojo, contrario a mi carácter habitual agrego:

—No quiero que pienses que soy un perdedor… —

"Quizás eso último estuvo de más", reflexiono rápidamente. Entonces busco en su semblante una respuesta, él lo percibe y sin inquietarse dice fuerte y seguro:

—No dije que fueras un perdedor y menos lo afirmaría ahora con ese "discursito" que te has mandado — me da una inquisidora mirada —Además, debo reconocer que llevamos muchas horas seguidas trabajando, pero eso no significa que pretenda que nos detengamos. Deberías hacer un estiramiento, luego te reincorporas.

Arrastra la silla con ruedas hacía atrás con brusquedad y se pone de pie. Con calma comienza a mover los hombros en diversas direcciones. Por mi parte, lo de distraer mi mente y calmar el ambiente con un poco de movimiento me parece una idea acertada, así que sigo su recomendación y hago estiramiento.

—Aaahhh, mi espalda —Manifiesto sin pensar.

Kaiba me atrae hacía él y comienza a masajear mi espalda con firmeza.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto exaltado.

—Aliviar tus tensiones —Y sin dar más explicaciones prosigue en lo suyo, continúa con los hombros, el cuello y se centra en mi zona lumbar.

Aunque me sentí en un principio incómodo por la situación, ahora divago sobre el tamaño de las manos de Kaiba y la agilidad de sus largos dedos. En eso estoy cuando de súbito caigo en cuenta de que el masaje se ha prolongado por debajo de la espalda baja. De un salto me libero del ensañamiento, de aquellas indecorosas caricias y me ubico delante de él, mirándolo de frente, muy avergonzado.

—Sabes perfectamente a que vine. No te hagas el difícil — Exclama.

De una zancada reduce la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Con una mano toma mi cabeza y de un respiro introduce su húmeda lengua en mi boca. De inmediato resolví alejarlo de mí, al temer no poder controlar la situación.

—Kaiba-kun, esto es una locura. Será mejor que volvamos a retomar el trabajo —

— ¡Eso lo decido yo! —Me grita y de golpe, haciendo uso de su propio peso, me lanza sobre el escritorio. Tengo suerte de no haber caído sobre el monitor de la computadora.

—¡Insisto en que es una locura! —Le reprocho, mientras haciendo uso del máximo de mi fuerza intento desesperadamente zafarme de él.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! — Su sonrisa se muestra más amplia.

Ofendido por la diversión que le genera mi situación. Apelo a un último recurso desesperado:

—No insistas. Aquí no lo vas a encontrar — Sentencio, con la mirada hacia el suelo y los puños empuñados.

Entonces me mira extrañado. Sus brazos dejan de ejercer fuerza. Ambos tenemos más que claro lo que acababa de manifestar. Aprovechando la situación, me reincorporo y aliviado concluyo que logré ahogar su deseo. De improviso su fuerte carcajada resuena en toda la habitación, pero no me muestro alterado, estoy más que acostumbrado a esos arranques de "locura". Sin emitir ruido, espero cauto a que Kaiba recupere su compostura. En cambio, lo que recibo es otro empujón y termino una vez más sobre la fría superficie del mueble.

—No vine en busca de él —Me susurra al oído — A quien quiero esta noche es a ti —Desliza su lengua por mi oído y con la gracia con que solo él sabe hacerlo pronuncia mi nombre—Yu… gi.

En un santiamén experimento como mi mundo se vuelca. Cada fibra de mi ser se dispone a creer en esas palabras. En lo más profundo de mi alma reconozco cuánto las había deseado. No podría pedir más.

Con empeño él desabrocha los botones de mi camisa y con la misma insistencia comienza a lamer mis tetillas. Excitado me dejo llevar, me dejo recorrer por sus manos, besos y caricias. Al llegar a mi pelvis, con crudeza me despoja de mis pantalones. Jadeante me invita a ser testigo de cómo lo consume el deseo y cuánto disfruta mi desnudez. Al rato levanta mis piernas sobre sus hombros y con destreza me estimula, introduciendo muy dentro de mí sus dedos húmedos con saliva. No puedo evitar sentir vergüenza, no obstante comienzo a emitir sonoros gemidos que compensan el oficio de mi amante.

— ¡Qué ruidoso eres! —Se queja.

—No puedes… venir con eso… ahora —Manifiesto con dificultad —Intento ser cauto… pero… —Para mi incomodidad me ruborizo aún más.

—Olvídalo, esta noche estamos solos. Mandé a que todos, incluyendo a Mokuba, abandonaran el edificio—

La forma en que Kaiba manipula su entorno y el cómo, de una u otra forma, termina enterándose de todo me inquieta, aunque debo reconocer que es un aspecto que se suma a su atractivo.

—¡Así que grita tan fuerte como puedas! —Agrega desafiante.

Con ternura, tratando de dejar a un lado mis preocupaciones, lo estrecho fuertemente y rodeo su figura tanto con mis brazos, como con mis piernas. Al aferrarme de esa manera me siento seguro. Soy capaz de percibir su respiración entrecortada sobre mi cuello, nuestros latidos al unísono, el olor de su transpiración. Reparo en cómo sus labios se aferran a la piel de mi cuello como ventosas, siento como las dudas y temores se disipan. Mi otro yo está lejos, ya no puedo confundir mis propios sentimientos con los de él. Después de todo, siempre he amado a Seto Kaiba.

Aprovechando la postura en que me había agarrado a él, Kaiba me levanta por los aires y me conduce al sofá de cuero que está hacía la pared izquierda, bajo el ventanal. Con suavidad se desprende de mi abrazo y, manteniendo la tensión, baja lentamente el cierre de su ajustada prenda negra. El sonido que emiten los dientes metálicos al abrirse y el espectáculo de la palidez de su piel revelándose ante mí me hacen estremecer. Cuando termina su tarea, y logro contemplar su desnudez completa, me lanzo con impaciencia a palpar su esculpida figura. En reiteradas ocasiones había caído en cuenta acerca de lo musculoso que Kaiba se había vuelto con los años, pero no había reparado en el espectáculo que significaría admirarlo sin ropa.

Preso de la lujuria, me decido a complacerlo. Atrevido sostengo su miembro entre mis manos y luego de movimientos suaves me atrevo a utilizar mi boca y saborearlo. Él, de pie todavía, me anima a continuar con lo que hago y con fuerza sostiene mi cabello. Cada palabra, cada gemido me hacen dedicar mayor empeño a mi labor. Cuando, al borde del ahogo, su semen termina descendiendo por mi garganta. Con los ojos vidriosos miro su expresión de satisfacción y experimento de golpe la dicha de haberlo corrompido, de haberlo hecho vibrar, de haberlo degustado.

Posteriormente, Kaiba se acomoda en el sofá. Me invita a sentarme sobre él y comienza a juguetear con mi pene, presionándolo contra el suyo. El roce se convierte en un vaivén, que pese a marearme en un principio, me hace vibrar de placer.

—Has superado con creces mis expectativas — Dice.

—Tú también has cumplido con mis expectativas — Respondo burlón.

Su cuerpo ha reaccionado notoriamente a mi actitud. Siento su miembro más duro y caliente. Sus ojos se cierran y sonríe, o por lo menos eso he creído ver. Recobrando su seriedad, abre sus ojos y me mira profundamente, en ese instante comienza a penetrarme, sin esfuerzo. Para responder a su iniciativa comienzo a mover con entusiasmo mis caderas.

Siento como entra y sale de mí, poco a poco pierdo la noción de mí mismo. Me hallo en la cúspide de la felicidad, dónde se difuminan los límites de nuestras individualidades. Tan solo ruego porque este instante se haga infinito, por prolongar esta unión.

—Te amo… — Confieso entre gritos y gemidos.

No me he podido contener. Así como los sonidos emergen a través del orgasmo, las palabras han salido a la luz transparentando mi alma. No esperaré por una respuesta.

—Jamás… jamás dejes de hacerlo… — Me confía en un volumen muy bajo a corta distancia de mi boca entreabierta y jadeante.

Aquella respuesta me estremece de felicidad. No puedo exigirle más. Entiendo su terquedad, su inconfesable necesidad de cariño, su devastador orgullo. Lo sé desde que era testigo de sus encuentros con mi otro yo en el pasado. Con suavidad tomo su rostro y procedo a besarlo de forma lenta e intensa. Nuestras lenguas se funden en un intenso compás y logro paladear el brebaje de nuestros fluidos mezclados en ese fogoso intercambio. Es el toque final al fogoso despliegue de emociones que hemos protagonizado.

* * *

Incluso ahora, que estamos recostados sobre el sofá, late con fuerza en mis oídos la intensidad del último gemido. En medio de la oscuridad, en silencio disfruto del momento, hasta que a Seto vuelva a despertar y se le ocurra abandonar la oficina.

—Podrías quedarte hasta el amanecer, aquí conmigo. Eres un trabajólico sin remedio — Le reprocho suavemente, mientras él duerme con expresión relajada y con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Con sutileza acaricio su cabello marrón. Las memorias se han disipado y mi mente solo tiene lugar para albergar y repasar el instante en que ambos fuimos uno, en que fui poseído por él.

" _¿Así te hacía sentir a ti también, Atem?"_

Creo que no llegaré a conocer tu respuesta, pero quiero creer que he compartido un poquito de aquella felicidad que viviste en aquellos días en que habitabas dentro de mi mente, de mi alma. Esos días en que ambos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, mas no así la dicha de expresarlo.


End file.
